puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anarchy (Viridian crew)
Anarchy is a crew that sails the Viridian Ocean under the flag Monsoon Poon. History Spuding was once in the crew Bloody Mary's Revenge. He then decided to make his own crew Will of God after he got his battle navigation to Grand-Master. Once the crew got Rumored fame, they joined the flag Monsoon Poon. The crew continued to flourish, reaching Eminent fame. By May 2010 the crew had been renamed Anarchy and the captaincy had been taken up by Roggerjones. Vanda has since become captain. Public Statement Ahoy! Welcome to Anarchy! We Enjoy Our Fine Rum And Our Unexpected Humour Extended Public Statement Roles in crew: Ambassador: They are the crew's officer testers and trainers in the crew. Strategist: They are the main battle navigators and pvp specialist's. Crew Articles Permission to Board is required for all Sloops Cutters and Merchant Brigs: Please say ptb followed by vessel name. eg. Then wait for a response. If no response please do not board anyway as there are many reasons why the officer aboard may not respond, Bnaving, Navigating or concentrating on a puzzle. Ofiicers have the right to plank anyone who boards without permission and some use AUTOPLANK so please don't get upset if you find yourself instantly on an island because you didn't get permission to board. No Permission is needed for War Brigs or bigger, or any ship that is actively calling for pirates to board. Any one is welcome to join as long as ye be willing to follow a few simple rules: Jobbing Pirate/Cabin Person/Pirate Position and everyone else: *No leaving the ship during a battle. Doing so will result in a -1 for yer cut of the booty or being demoted. *Obey commands given to ye by the Captain or an Officer. Failure to do so may have unwanted side-effects. *No lazing about the ship. Please take any open station. If there are no open stations, contact the Captain or an Officer on board and get further instructions. *Have a good time and do yer best! Promotion Requirements *Cabin person: Just ask an officer to join you to the crew or ask to join the crew after a battle. *Pirate:Auto pirate when you join. PLEASE NOTE: Being a pirate does not give you permission to gun. *Officer: Need an officer badge and have at least three broads and one solid in the piracy skills. Also must be distinguished or higher in three of them. Must have at least Full Distinguished in Battle Navigation to run a pillage. *Fleet officer: Must be trusted by the captain and crew, Must have at least three broads and two solids in the piracy skills. Also must be Master or higher in three of them. Must have Full respected Battle Navigation and have experience in winning Player vs player. Please Note we do not recruit officers from out side the crew to FO or SO unless they are well known by the Captain and first mate. *Senior officer: Senior Officers are the leaders in our crew and are expected to show maturity, and leadership skills as well as helping crew members with questions and taking stress off the Captain.